


kiss kiss fall in love

by starryboy



Series: love where you least expect it [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, for like three seconds, lapslock, literally it's. just kissing, theres more characters but they're just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryboy/pseuds/starryboy
Summary: jaemin's mission: distract donghyuckor, five times donghyuck told jaemin to kiss him and the one time he didn't have to.





	kiss kiss fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i've literally never kissed anyone ever i have no idea why i'm writing about people kissing

I.

 

jaemin’s laying down in bed playing on his phone when jisung quite literally bursts into his room, eyes wide and panting. he sits up, alarmed at the situation, and goes to ask what the hell happened when the younger speaks.

 

“i need you to distract donghyuck hyung,” he says, the words coming out breathy and jaemin deduces he probably ran here.

 

jaemin squints, “what the fuck did you do.” 

 

jisung looks almost offended, “look, chenle and i want to do something to his dorm room and if you don’t distract him for us i’ll send him all the screenshots of you crying over how pretty he is i have.”

 

“you fucker,” jaemin begins, getting ready to fight the younger, when he hears the front door open and jisung freezes.

 

jisung smirks, “i told him you wanted to talk, distract him or else.” and at that he runs out of the room. jaemin only has a split second to process what just happened when donghyuck walks into the room, pouting.

 

“jisung said you needed me,” he says, flopping onto jaemin’s bed. 

 

jaemin pauses, not really knowing what to do, “yeah, uh,” he’s looking anywhere but at the other, trying to figure out what to say, “i’m bored and wanted to hang out.”

 

donghyuck sits up, looking at him suspiciously, “jisung said it was urgent, and this,” he gestures between the both of them, “doesn’t look very urgent.”

 

donghyuck gets up and heads towards the door to leave and jaemin thinks of the consequences if he lets him. he rushes towards the shorter boy, and before he can open the door jaemin spins donghyuck around, pushing his back flush against the door, effectively trapping him in. 

 

they’re so close jaemin can feel the rise and fall of donghyuck’s chest against his and the other’s breath coming out in small puffs fanning across jaemin’s lips. jaemin feels his breath catch in his throat, they’re staring at each other now, and jaemin doesn’t know what to do. 

 

now this is where jaemin does a very jaemin thing to do, he looks at donghyuck’s lips. donghyuck, of course, sees jaemin’s eyes slip down and back up, and instead of pushing jaemin away he grabs the back of the taller’s shirt and pulls him impossibly closer.

 

“do it,” donghyuck breaths out, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and jaemin feels his mouth go dry. 

 

jaemin leans in, still watching donghyuck’s face for a sign to stop, when the other’s eyes slip shut, and jaemin takes that as an okay to press his lips against the other’s, which he does, softly, until donghyuck presses against his harder, and all of jaemin’s inhibitions go out the window.

 

donghyuck’s arms travel from his back to wrap around jaemin neck, jaemin presses his body closer against the door, moving his lips slowly. donghyuck’s fingers thread themselves into the thick hair at the nape of jaemin’s neck and uses that leverage to tug at the strands lightly, angling jaemin’s head the way he wants to make the kiss even better. 

 

jaemin whines into donghyuck’s mouth at the feeling and donghyuck huffs out a laugh through his nose. in retaliation jaemin bites donghyuck’s plump lower lip, before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it for a moment. that causes donghyuck to gasp, and for his knees to go weak, so jaemin wraps an arm around the other boy’s waist to keep him upright against the door.

 

donghyuck pulls away for a moment, they’re both breathing heavily, and jaemin thinks this is the prettiest he’s ever seen donghyuck look. he’s staring and he knows it, and so does donghyuck, judging by the blush he’s now sporting.

 

“stop staring at me you creep,” he says, lightly swatting at jaemin shoulder while pouting. so jaemin does what any sane person would do, and that’s kiss the pout away. 

 

he presses his lips onto donghyuck’s again, this time taking him by surprise. donghyuck gasps, and jaemin takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth. surprisingly, donghyuck doesn’t try to fight for the upper hand, instead humming while bringing his hands down from jaemin’s hair to rub circles into his back.

 

jaemin hears his phone ding and pulls back, confused, which gives donghyuck the chance to slip out of jaemin’s hold to grab his phone. 

 

“you can let him go now, thanks hyung,” donghyuck reads the text aloud, looking at jaemin with a smirk on his swollen lips. jaemin can’t help but feel a little bit proud because he did that. 

 

donghyuck walks back over to him, placing the phone into jaemin’s hand, before planting a soft kiss on jaemin’s cheek. “i have to go kick jisung’s ass now,” he pauses, twirling a strand of jaemin’s hair around his finger, “let’s do this again sometime.”

 

he winks at jaemin before walking out the door, and jaemin falls onto his bed, wondering what the hell just happened for the second time today.

  
  


everybody’s at the 127 dorm tonight for some sort of group bonding endeavour thought up by taeyong. they’re watching a movie, actually halfway done watching a movie, and jaemin’s felt donghyuck’s eyes on him for the entirety of the night.

 

he shifts in his seat, suddenly feeling his cheeks burn up, remembering what happened between him and donghyuck the other day. he looks over at donghyuck just in time to see him get up to leave, an excuse of having to go to the bathroom leaving his lips, but before he leaves he looks straight at jaemin, almost an invitation to join him.

 

jaemin accepts, hastily getting up and throwing a half assed excuse at yuta, before making his way towards the hallway. he’s walking when suddenly he feels a hand on his arm, and is pulled into a room. the door shuts and he can barely make out donghyuck’s face in the dark. 

 

“kiss me,” he breathes out, looking straight into jaemin’s eyes, and jaemin leans forward before hesitating. the other seems to notice, letting out a sigh. donghyuck slips his index fingers into the loops of jaemin’s jeans, pulling his against his own body, nosing against jaemin’s neck.

 

“we shouldn’t do this,” donghyuck says into his neck, pressing light kisses to it here and there, and jaemin wants to agree, he has to, their hyungs are in the other room, someone could walk in on them, but he doesn’t care, the need to have donghyuck as close as possible to him out weighing every other instinct in his body.

 

“donghyuck…,” he trails off, and donghyuck lifts his head, looking at jaemin. donghyuck’s jaw is clenched, almost like he’s physically trying to restrain from kissing jaemin, while he has his hands shoved into his own pockets, trying to not touch the other no matter how strong the urge is. 

 

it’s almost like there’s a magnetic pull between them, their foreheads pressed together, lips brushing occasionally, but never anything more, no matter how much they want to. jaemin pulls away first, dropping his head into donghyuck’s neck, pressing i’m sorry’s into the skin there in the form of kisses. he feels donghyuck sigh and looks back up.

 

“we should go back,” donghyuck whispers, not wanting to break the harsh silence surrounding the two. jaemin nods and lets donghyuck go, pushing him lightly to tell him to go first. he leaves the room with room last longing glance at jaemin and closes the door. jaemin exhales shakily, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

 

donghyuck’s leaning against johnny when he gets back, eyes closed and eyebrows pulled together, while johnny rubs a hand comfortingly on his thigh. jaemin forces himself to look away and to pay attention to the movie.

 

III.

 

jaemin’s on his way to donghyuck’s dorm right now, venturing the maybe five minute walk all on his own. the reason he’s going over isn’t all that special,  _ come over _ , donghyuck had texted him,  _ i wanna do your makeup _ , and that was that. 

 

when he arrives he takes his shoes off, waves at taeyong in the kitchen, and makes his way to donghyuck’s room. he opens the door to see donghyuck spreading out all of his makeup on the bed, and once he realizes jaemin is here he smiles up at him, gesturing for him to come sit down.

 

“let me make you pretty nana,” donghyuck says immediately after he sets down, already reaching for the primer.

 

jaemin pouts, “aren’t i already pretty?” donghyuck giggles, spreading the cream all over jaemin’s face, but doesn’t dignify his question with a response. 

 

donghyuck continues on, stippling the foundation all over jaemin’s face, blending it down his neck, and this is the part jaemin has always found the most relaxing, though he quite enjoys eyeshadow as well, donghyuck always gets excited over the pretty colors and all the beautiful combinations he can make.

 

“what color scheme do you want today?” donghyuck asks, effectively shaking jaemin out from his head. 

 

jaemin thinks for a minute, “hm, what about something neutral with eyeliner?” he throws the suggestion out there and feels proud when a smile breaks out onto donghyuck’s face.

 

they never really talk much when donghyuck does his makeup, he prefers to concentrate more than banter with jaemin, too afraid to mess things up. jaemin likes seeing this side of donghyuck, quiet and focused, his tongue poking cutely out of his mouth as he attempts to make the wings of jaemin’s liner straight.

 

donghyuck moves back to check if he succeeded and nods to himself in approval. he bites his lip while staring at jaemin, and it makes him squirm for a second.

 

“hm, i know what lip color would look great on you,” he says, eyes sparkling.

 

jaemin smiles, “what color duckie?”

 

donghyuck flushes slightly at the nickname, before moving closer to jaemin with one hand on his thigh. he pushes the makeup still on the bed to the side lightly and turns back to jaemin.

 

“that really red color your lips get after i’ve kissed them swollen,” there’s a glint in donghyuck’s eyes, and jaemin feels breathless looking at him. 

 

jaemin moves on autopilot, pushing donghyuck back against the bed, climbing on top of him. donghyuck’s arms immediately wrap around jaemin body, pulling him closer. jaemin’s propped up by one arm on top of donghyuck, waiting for what he knows is coming.

 

“kiss me, you nerd.”

 

jaemin melts into donghyuck’s body, lips pressing needily onto the other’s, whining as donghyuck begins to tug at his hair. it’s been awhile since they did this and god did jaemin miss it. he presses down against donghyuck, kissing him with all he has.

 

the way jaemin is kissing him is rough, full of longing, but donghyuck pulls away, slipping a hand under his shirt, rubbing circles onto the skin of jaemin’s back. jaemin breathes him in, eyes slipping shut as donghyuck presses his lips sweetly against his own again.

 

donghyuck kisses him like they have all the time in the world, slow and sweet, and it makes jaemin’s stomach fill with butterflies. they kiss languidly, feeling each other out, trying to figure out what the other likes best. 

 

whenever jaemin makes the kiss a bit rougher than what he would like, donghyuck tugs lightly on jaemin’s hair, which earns him a whine. jaemin’s tongue explores donghyuck’s mouth, feeling out his teeth, occasionally coming back out so he can bite the other’s lip and then swipe at it to sooth it. 

 

they pull away after awhile, panting, and donghyuck pushes jaemin off of him, only to climb on top of jaemin himself. he stares at jaemin, his face is flushed, ears impossibly red, and he can feel the rough rise and fall of the other’s chest, but what interests him the most is the pretty shade jaemin’s lips are. donghyuck smiles, tucking his head into jaemin’s neck, and jaemin laughs while running a hand through donghyuck’s hair. 

 

they lay like that for awhile before donghyuck shoots up, looking at jaemin with wide eyes, “go take your makeup off before we fall asleep!” 

 

jaemin laughs, but hops off of the bed to make his way to the bathroom. he returns to find donghyuck curled into a ball under the covers, and jaemin turns the light off before joining him. jaemin plants a kiss on the boy’s head before making himself comfortable, which he doesn’t achieve until donghyuck uncurls himself and lays his head on his chest.

 

IV.

 

jaemin’s current predicament is donghyuck laying on his chest attempting to take all of his attention off of the video playing on jaemin’s phone onto donghyuck. days like these are what jaemin likes to call donghyuck’s needy days, and they’ve been happening long before they started whatever they’ve been doing recently.

 

“nana…,” donghyuck whines, dragging out the syllables attempting to sound cute. jaemin continues ignoring him however, he’s no quite sure what a needy donghyuck would want from him now that they’ve started kissing whenever they can, and he doesn’t want to find out.

 

it’s silent for a few seconds before jaemin feels donghyuck start to press light kisses against his neck. jaemin freezes and curses donghyuck for knowing how sensitive his neck is. donghyuck doesn’t pay him any attention, instead choosing to press harder, changing to open mouth kisses and occasionally nipping at jaemin’s neck. 

 

jaemin’s breathing gets heavier and his eyes slip shut against his will, the sensations caused by donghyuck feel too nice. after a few more moments jaemin comes back to himself and lifts donghyuck’s head out from his neck.donghyuck looks smug, knowing he got his way, and then pouts up at him. 

 

“can i have a kiss, please nana?” he asks sweetly, and who is jaemin to deny him? 

 

jaemin nods his head and donghyuck smiles before leaning up and brushes his lips against jaemin’s. he whines before grabbing the back of donghyuck’s head and pushing down, effectively pressing the other boy’s lips to his own. 

 

the kiss is sweet and short, barely a press of the lips, before donghyuck pulls away, pecking jaemin one more time, and dropping his head down onto jaemin’s chest.

 

“i’m gonna nap now,” he says, snuggling further into the other’s chest, “night night.” 

 

jaemin chuckles before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and holding him close. donghyuck never fails to surprise him.

 

V.

 

it’s the middle of the night, more towards the morning, when jaemin wakes up to knocking at his door. he’s confused for a moment, not sure if he was just imagining it, but then he hears sniffling and immediately rushes out of bed to open the door.

 

when he opens the door he comes face to face with a crying donghyuck, and his first instinct is to pull the younger into his chest. donghyuck buries his face into jaemin’s chest, probably leaving tear stains on jaemin’s shirt, but he doesn’t care. 

 

jaemin pulls back enough to pull the smaller boy to his bed, who looks even more tiny than usual, his shoulders are slumped, almost like he’s trying to curl into himself and disappear. 

 

“hyuckie,” he whispers, not wanting to startle donghyuck, “what’s wrong?”

 

there’s still tears streaming down donghyuck’s face when he responds, “i don’t know, i just,” he pauses, frustrated, and jaemin reaches a hand up to play with his hair, attempting to soothe him, “i couldn’t sleep because i couldn’t stop thinking and i just don’t know jaemin.”

 

“baby,” he breathes out, not really knowing what to do, “do you want to talk about it?”

 

donghyuck shakes his head, trying to steady his breathing, which is coming out sporadically at best. jaemin moves closer to him before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. it seems to calm him down and donghyuck notices too.

 

he turns to jaemin and lifts his hands to clutch at the front of his shirt, “kiss me,” he pleads, eyes wide and full of unshed tears, “jaemin, distract me please.”

 

jaemin feels his heart clench in his chest, “donghyuck, you know i can’t,” that seems to only make donghyuck shake more. 

 

donghyuck’s hands loosen their grip on jaemin’s shirt before falling into his own lap, “i’m sorry for getting tear stains on your shirt,” he says, almost too quiet for jaemin to hear.

 

“come here sweetheart, let’s lay down and maybe you’ll feel better,” he sighs, jaemin doesn’t like seeing donghyuck like this, it physically hurts him to see the other boy in pain.

 

they lay down on their sides facing each other, donghyuck’s eyes look unfocused, and honestly, he’s scared. jaemin shifts forward slightly and kisses donghyuck as softly as he can muster. 

 

donghyuck will be okay, jaemin tells himself, they all have bad days and he’s no exception. jaemin’s eyes are closed when he feels donghyuck grab his hand, intertwining their fingers. 

 

he smiles, donghyuck was having a bad day, and he came to jaemin. the thought of the other trusting him that much makes him feel giddy. jaemin falls asleep with promises to tell donghyuck how amazing he thinks he is at the front of his brain.

 

+1

 

when jaemin wakes up he’s still holding donghyuck’s hand, even though the other is still asleep, and it makes him feel giddy inside because of how right it feels. he’s too focused on staring at their intertwined hands so he doesn’t see donghyuck begin to stir until he takes his hand away.

 

“morning,” donghyuck says, voice tiny, while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. he looks even more tired than before they slept and jaemin frowns. 

 

jaemin brings his other arm down to rub circles onto donghyuck’s arm, “how are you feeling?”

 

donghyuck laughs, “i’m fine, kinda wanna crawl into a hole but that’s normal,” jaemin frowns at that, about to open his mouth to say something before donghyuck speaks up again, i’m kidding nana.”

 

“i care about you a lot donghyuck, you know that right?” jaemin and donghyuck are staring at each other now, and the look in donghyuck’s eye is almost bitter.

 

donghyuck brushes jaemin’s hand off his arm, “yeah,” he laughs dryly, “not in the way i want though.” he shifts around, obviously trying to find a way out. 

 

“what does that mean?” jaemin asks, not understanding the situation.

 

donghyuck’s looking anywhere but at jaemin, “we should stop whatever it is we’re doing.”

 

“donghyuck,” jaemin pauses, not knowing how to word this, “if you want to stop we’ll stop, but please tell me why because it’s obvious something’s bothering you and i want to know what.”

 

“it’s just,” donghyuck bites his lip, looking for the right words, “i actually really like you and i’d rather be just friends than that guy who’s always asking you to kiss him,” he pauses, finally looking at jaemin, “you only kiss me when i ask and it makes me feel shitty because it feels like you’re only doing it because i ask and that you actually don’t want to kiss me as much as i want to kiss you.”

 

jaemin’s stunned, he can’t believe that donghyuck thinks that, “hyuckie, the only reason i wait for you to ask is because i don’t want to overstep your boundaries.”

 

“what?” donghyuck asks, looking impossibly tiny.

 

jaemin leans in, “donghyuck, kiss me.”

 

“jaemin please don’t do this just because i told you to,” 

 

jaemin cuts him off, cradling his cheek, “duckie, i like really really like you like i wanna take you on cute dates and hold you hand and tell you how much you mean to me,” he takes a deep breath, “now will you please kiss me?”

 

donghyuck smiles at him while nodding his head and leans in, and out of all of their kisses this one is jaemin’s favorite, having their feelings out in the open, and having them reciprocated is the best feeling in the world.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this started as a random idea and then i decided to expand and write another 5 + 1 things and then hey it's 4 am and i wrote 3k words


End file.
